Capslock
by allihyun
Summary: AU. Ketika mengungkapkan cinta menjadi sebuah masalah bagi Rivaile / Fluff. Conflictless/ RnR ?


"Bilang cinta itu gampang, tinggal sesuaikan saja dengan gayamu sendiri!"

Sebuah suara khas berisik ala Auruo Bossard kembali menggaung di ruangan editorial majalah Jump siang itu. Mengundang lenguhan frustasi dari Dieter yang tengah melacur—melakukan curhat—dengannya sekaligus deheman yang melambangkan teguran dari rekannya yang lain, Erd Ghin. Auruo sendiri terlihat tidak terlalu mengindahkan teguran itu dan melanjutkan kembali sesi curhatnya bersama Dieter.

Sama sekali tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata lain yang meliriknya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisikan. Posisi duduknya yang tidak lebih tinggi dari kubikal yang menjadi sekat meja kerjanya tidak menghalanginya untuk mendengar suara Auruo yang memang lantang membahana itu.

"Gampang, huh?"

Ah, Rivaille…

Kenapa nadamu begitu terdengar gusar?

.

.

.

**allihyun **presents

A **Rivetra **Fanfiction

**CAPSLOCK**

**AU. Fluff. Conflictless. Random. **

_**OOC!Rivaile. OOC!Petra.**_

**DLDR is on term**

**Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a Attack on Titan and all of chara belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**I don't take any profit of this fanfiction except having fun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rivetra : CAPSLOCK**

Levi Rivaille, bisa dipanggil Rivaille atau Levi juga boleh, terserah saja.

Setiap orang di majalah Jump mengenalnya. Terutama orang-orang yang berkecimpung di bidang editorial (karena di bagian itu juga lah Rivaille menggantungkan hidupnya). Pria yang terkesan sanggup membunuh dengan tatapan mata itu dikenal sebagai salah seorang dengan kinerjanya yang bertangan dingin. Karirnya melesat dalam waktu kurang dari 10 tahun. Sekarang saja dia sudah menjabat sebagai salah satu ketua tim editorial. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai nanti si _prodigy_ ini menjadi Kepala Editor menggantikan Irvin Smith (banyak yang menjagokannya untuk ini).

Di usianya yang seperempat abad Rivaille sudah mampu membeli mobil dan juga rumah untuk dirinya sendiri. Itu belum termasuk pundi-pundi emas yang ada di tabungannya. Memang kalau dari segi materi atau pun karir kesempurnaan seorang Rivaille tidak akan terbantahkan. Menantu idaman. Dengan muka unik, otak cemerlang, karir mantap, materi terjamin, sumbu vertikal tidak lebih dari 160 senti—ups, jangan sebutkan yang itu.

Hanya satu yang masih belum lengkap di hidup Rivaille.

Soal asmara. Yah, walau pun hidup Rivaille bisa dibilang _almost perfect_ tapi untuk yang satu itu pengalamannya sebut saja nol. Gelar sinteng—_single_ ganteng—sudah terlanjur melekat padanya. Terpujilah Mike Zakarius—wakil Kepala editor—yang sudah memberinya gelar mulia itu. Entah Rivaile harus tertawa bahagia atau menangis haru mendapatkan julukan dari salah satu teman terbaiknya itu. Padahal si empunya yang memberi julukan sendiri sama-sama jomblonya.

Andai saja Mike tahu bahwa Rivaille saat ini sedang mengalami masa pubertas (kalau masih bisa disebut puber, _sih_) mungkin laki-laki dengan hidung mancung menggoda itu akan tertawa selebar Titan. Atau mungkin lebih. Reaksi laki-laki yang suka mengendus-endus bau apa pun itu sering di luar akal Rivaille. Bukan mustahil Mike akan ngakak kayang jika tahu sekarang ini Rivaille sedang—

—galau.

Jangan tanyakan pada Rivaille apa penyebab dia galau karena Rivaille sendiri tidak tahu dengan pasti apa yang membuatnya galau. Walau pun sebenarnya dia bisa menebak-nebak, _sih_.

Sejak kehadiran seorang editor baru yang masuk ke dalam tim-nya sebulan yang lalu organ dalam Rivaile jadi sering bermasalah. Perut Rivaile sering bergejolak dengan menggelikan setiap kali harus berbicara berdua dengan editor baru yang adalah seorang gadis muda itu. Jantungnya berdetak dengan ritme tujuh kali lebih cepat hanya dengan mendengar suaranya, Rivaile khawatir jantungnya akan cepat aus kalau terlalu sering mendengar suara gadis itu. Dan bahkan syaraf matanya sering mengabaikan perintah otaknya untuk tidak terus-terusan curi-curi pandang ke arah gadis itu. Beruntung muka sedatar tembok milik Rivaile mampu menyembunyikan ekspresi nista Rivaile jika sedang berfantasi liar.

Dari cerita-cerita opera sabun yang pernah Rivaile baca,_ sih_, ini namanya jatuh cinta. Uh oh,_ masak sih_ Rivaile jatuh cinta pada—

"Petra." Sebuah suara bariton datar mengalun.

Menangkap atensi seorang gadis berambut coklat karamel dengan kerlipan mata coklat semanis madu. Bibir tipis yang tersenyum penuh sehangat mentari mengalunkan kata 'Heichou' dengan kelembutan yang bahkan sutra pun tak sanggup menandinginya. Ah, manisnya. Lidah Rivaile sampai kelu mau berkata apa. Padahal tadi hanya spontanitas saja bibirnya mengalunkan nama depan Petra Ral karena melihatnya begitu manis memakai dress selutut warna putih. Seperti peri.

Dan sekarang, ketika Petra mengerutkan alisnya karena kebisuan Rivaile yang sudah memakan waktu dalam hitungan menit, Rivaile jadi bingung mau berkata apa. Mau bilang 'kau cantik hari ini dan aku suka' kok rasanya OOC.

"Bolpoin."

"Eh?"

"Aku mau pinjam bolpoinmu, bolpoinku hilang, keberatan, Petra?"

Ada nada seduktif disana, entah kenapa Rivaile merinding sendiri.

Walau pun masih dengan muka bingung toh akhirnya Petra tetap mengulurkan bolpoin-nya ke arah Rivaile yang langsung mengucapkan terimakasih dengan canggung sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya. Laki-laki itu langsung berbalik ke mejanya, sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan heran dari Petra yang mengarah pada bolpoin Rivaile yang ada di saku Rivaile.

Ah Rivaile, sejak kapan 'kau cantik' berubah jadi 'bolpoin' ?

.

.

.

Akhirnya, bendera putih dilambaikan.

Rivaile menyerah. Menyerah untuk mencoba mengatasi sendiri kegalauannya. Dan pada si master-jomblo-tapi-punya-banyak-gebetan ini lah dia mengadu. Seperti dugaannya, Mike mengeluarkan reaksi di luar akal waras Rivaile begitu tahu apa yang membuat muka Rivaile akhir-akhir ini sering kelihatan seperti orang kebelet. Dengan muka sumringah laki-laki itu ngakak kayang sambil menggelinding (tolong jangan tiru adegan ini di rumah). Menyebut nama Tuhan dari berbagai agama, berterimakasih karena akhirnya dugaannya bahwa Rivaile adalah makhluk hermaprodit terelakkan.

"Oi!"

Kegiatan absurd Mike baru terhenti begitu didengarnya suara bariton tanpa intonasi milik Rivaile mengganggu pendengarannya. Laki-laki itu kembali duduk di mejanya sambil membersit hidungnya yang memerah karena menangis (terharu mungkin).

"Jadi..hihi..gadis Ral itu yang berhasil mencairkanmu?"

"_Better you watch your mouth_, Mike." jawab Rivaile dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Mengingat sekarang ini mereka masih di lingkup kantor, di kafetaria lebih tepatnya, bukan tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang mencuri dengar.

"Ahahaha, oke oke. Jadi, kau galau karena menyukai seorang gadis? Ckck."

"Aku tidak bilang menyukainya."

"Ah iya kau cuma bilang tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, manis sekali Rivaile! Hahaha, sebentar-sebentar, apa yang membuatmu menyukai gadis itu? Bukan karena tingginya sesuai denganmu kan?"

Lagi-lagi Mike mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Rivaile menunjukkan kerutan lebih dalam di dahinya. Masalah tinggi badan memang agak sensitif bagi Rivaile, rupanya. Di samping kecerewetannya pada kebersihan tentu saja.

"Dia hangat."

"Ha? Kau sering bersentuhan dengannya ya?" tanya Mike ambigu.

"Ck, kau tidak akan mengerti. Dia hangat. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman hanya dengan tahu keberadaannya di sisimu. Dia kuat tapi juga lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Seperti pedang bermata dua. Dia berhasil menusukku," jeda sejenak," di sini."

Rivaile mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sentuhan di dadanya sendiri. Dan lengkungan ke atas, walau pun hanya sedikit dan sekilas, tercetak di wajahnya.

Mike melongo.

Rivaile... benar-benar jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Namun nyatanya bahkan master-jomblo-banyak-gebetan seperti Mike tetap tidak membantu perasaan Rivaile menjadi lebih baik. Tetap saja ada rasa menggelitik setiap kali melihat Petra. Menurut Mike, lebih baik Rivaile segera mengucapkannya sebelum keduluan Auruo yang katanya juga naksir Petra.

Masalahnya, Rivaile tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya. Apalagi kalau sekarang saingannya Auruo yang tempo hari bilang mengungkapkan cinta itu gampang. Jelas bukan pernyataan yang sinkron dengan dirinya. Seumur-umur belum pernah dia berurusan dengan hal seperti itu.

Yang jelas bukan usul dari Mike yang akan dia gunakan. Rivaile tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya dengan kiriman bunga-bunga mawar setiap harinya datang ke apartemen Petra. Apa bedanya dia dengan tukang kembang? Atau memberikan sebait puisi penyambut pagi dan pengantar tidur untuk Petra sebagai bukti pernyataan cintanya. Oh hentikan, Rivaile tidak akan mau menyamakan dirinya dengan pria picisan yang ada di sinetron.

Sungguh, dari dalam lubuk hatinya Rivaile ingin sekali meneriakkan kata cinta untuk Petra. Tapi mengingat dirinya dengan perangainya hal itu menjadi semacam tabu. Ya, meskipun itu cinta tapi cinta Rivaile cinta yang berbeda. Cinta Rivaile adalah cinta berkelas yang mengandung gengsi dari pemiliknya, _ehm_.

Tapi…apa yang bisa mewakili perasaannya itu? Yang bisa menyampaikan seluruh tumpahan kasih sayangnya untuk Petra tanpa harus meninggalkan sentuhan Rivaile di dalamnya? Sesuatu yang _sangat_ Rivaile?

Apa?

Diam sejenak. Rivaile terpekur di mejanya, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk _keyboard_ laptop-nya secara asal tapi matanya tak lepas dari visual seorang Petra Ral. Segala hal kecil yang gadis itu lakukan tertangkap baik oleh retinanya tanpa cela. Bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum, beberapa kali menyampaikan koreksi pada naskah penulis yang ada di bawah tanggung jawabnya, sampai pada cara gadis itu mendekatkan ujung cangkir tehnya ke bibir merahnya. Ah, Rivaile bisa gila kalau hanya menjadi pengamat begini terus-terusan.

Tapi…

Bagaimana ya?

Ah, sebuah ide terlintas. Tidak sia-sia intelegensi taraf sempurna yang dia miliki. Jari-jari Rivaile kembali menari dengan lincah di atas _keyboard_-nya. Kali ini tidak secara asal.

Selesai mengetik Rivaile langsung berdiri. Dengan langkah yang menunjukkan kepercayaan diri pada setiap ketukannya, kaki itu berjalan menuju meja yang berjarak tiga meja dari tempat dia duduk. Karena di sana lah gadisnya duduk, Petra Ral. Gadis itu tengah menyeleksi naskah-naskah penulis baru yang masuk ketika Rivaile dengan deheman khas menyapanya.

"Petra." Suaranya dalam, menggaung.

Petra sampai berjengit karena sebelumnya tidak menyadari Rivaile berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Sedikit heran (karena ketua tim editor-nya ini sering sekali muncul di depannya dengan tiba-tiba) gadis dengan rambut senada karamel itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke samping telinga. Memandang ke arah Rivaile yang kelihatan menjulang dengan posisi berdirinya yang membelakangi lampu sekarang ini.

"_Heichou_? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Rivaile kembali berdehem, lalu melirik ke mejanya sendiri.

"Kau bisa ke mejaku sebentar? Tombol _capslock_-ku rusak, aku tidak tahu bagaimana membenarkannya. Kupikir kau pasti bisa membenarkannya."

Jawaban yang jelas membuat Petra semakin tenggelam dalam kebingungannya. Sejak kapan dirinya merangkap pekerjaan menjadi tukang reparasi _capslock_?

"Eh tapi He-"

"Aku tidak terbiasa menerima penolakan, Petra." Kembali Rivaile berkata dengan nada seduktif dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Ah, andai Petra tahu kalimat itu mengandung banyak makna.

Akhirnya dengan masih diliputi banyak pertanyaan mengisi kepala karamelnya, Petra berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Rivaile mengarah. Berjalan di belakang ketua tim-nya begini membuat Petra dapat memperhatikan punggung tegap Rivaile yang ada di tepat di depan hidungnya. Terlihat sangat kokoh dan kuat untuk dijadikan sandaran. Berada di jarak seperti ini membuat wajah Petra menghangat, apalagi parfume maskulin menguar dari si pemilik punggung.

Menghentikan fantasinya yang sudah kemana-mana Petra memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke _keyboard_ Rivaile yang katanya rusak di bagian _capslock_nya. Mungkin aus atau apa, yang jelas sesungguhnya Petra sama sekali tidak ahli di bidang mekanik seperti ini.

"_Capslock_-nya tidak bisa menyala atau bagaimana, Heichou?"

"Tidak bisa mati. Terus-terusan menuliskan huruf kapital seperti orang berteriak, coba baca yang ada di layar monitor, semuanya huruf kapital. Semuanya serupa teriakan."

Walau pun masih bingung dengan perkataan Rivaile yang terasa agak random Petra mengikuti arahan atasannya itu untuk melihat yang ada di layar monitor. Seketika manik madu-nya melebar, bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gerakan tidak teratur. Mulutnya tidak bisa tercegah untuk menganga…

**PETRA, JANGAN TERBURU MENANGIS ATAU BERTERIAK BEGITU MEMBACA INI.**

**PETRA RAL, AKU MENCINTAIMU, JADI LAH IBU UNTUK ANAK-ANAKKU KELAK. AH, ANAK-ANAK KITA KELAK. MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU, BAGAIMANA? AKU TIDAK TERBIASA TERIMA PENOLAKAN DAN KUPASTIKAN TIDAK AKAN ADA PENOLAKAN DARIMU, PETRA.**

"_He-heichou_?"

Tangan Petra gemetar, tidak beda dengan suaranya. Kakinya serasa selemah air. Apalagi setelah Rivaile menyunggingkan senyumannya,

"Aku serius dengan itu, Petra."

_Nah Petra, jadi apa jawabanmu?_

**===fin===**

Haloooo xD

Ini fic Rivetra pertama saya, dan saya tahu ini masih banyak sekali kekurangan. Ah saya juga tahu ini random di tengah kesedihan dan duka yang melanda T_T dan ide ini tiba-tiba terlintas waktu capslock-capslock bertebaran di komenan PP saya di FB ! XDDDD

KALIAN LUAR BINASAAHH /PLAKK. YAPS LUAR BIASA!

Sorry for the OOC and conflictless plot tehehehehehe~

Salam maso!

**090913, masomodeon.**

**allihyun.**


End file.
